A prior art substrate connector is disclosed in Japanese OPI 3-11566. As shown in FIG. 20, connector 1 consists of housing 2 which contains cavity 3. Terminal 4 is located in cavity 3 and includes mating section 4A containing spring contact 7, adapted to mate with another connector (not shown) and attachment end 8 which projects out of housing 2 and through a hole in circuit board P. Between spring contact 7 and attachment end 8 is strip 5. Connector 1 is secured to circuit board P at soldering section 6 of attachment end 8. Strip 5 includes deformable bend 9 which, upon flexing, absorbs stress which may be applied to soldering section 6 when the other connector is inserted or removed. This prevents separation of the solder from circuit board P and/or attachment end 8.
This device suffers from certain important disadvantages. The end of terminal 4 which carries spring contact 7 is box shaped, while strip 5 is a thin band. Thus, when terminal 4 is inside cavity 3, there is substantial free space between strip 5 and the inner walls of cavity 3. This construction permits unwanted movement of attachment end 8 which can easily be deformed if an outside force is applied either while transporting the connector or mounting it. This instability also creates a problem in aligning attachment end 8 with the corresponding through hole in circuit board P. Moreover, the stabilizers which have been previously used engage only the inner wall of cavity 3. This restricts motion in the direction of the inner walls, but does not secure the terminal in the direction perpendicular thereto. Thus, even if such stabilizers are provided, satisfactory stability of attachment end 8 is not achieved.
Another typical prior art connector is shown in FIG. 21. Connector 1 comprises housing 2 which contains cavity 3. Terminal 4 is located therein and consists of mating section 4A, attachment section 4C, and flexible section 4B. Mating section 4A receives another terminal (not shown) and attachment section 4C extends out of housing 2 through hole H in circuit board P.
When connector 1 is attached to circuit board P, housing 2 is fixed on the circuit board by soldering attachment section 4C thereto. When a complementary terminal (not shown) is inserted into mating section 4A, this can cause the mating section to move somewhat toward attachment section 4C. Flexible section 4B is intended to absorb such forces and prevent the generation of excessive stress at attachment section 4C and the soldering section.
However, there is a serious practical problem with connectors of this type. Specifically, attachment section 4C projects outside housing 2 upon assembly thereof and before attachment to circuit board P. Thus, as connectors 1 are handled, other elements may come into contact with projecting attachment section 4C, thereby bending or otherwise distorting it. Such distorted attachment sections would render the connectors unacceptable for commercial use.